movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas O'Malley
Thomas O'Malley is the male character from The Aristocats. Spider-cat The: Movie He plays as Uncle Ben Parker He is Peter Parker's uncle Melody Time (160 Movies Style) He plays as Big Toot He is Little Toot's father Beauty and the Pooh He plays as Prince Adam He is a prince Ladyhontas He plays John Smith He is a captain Deadly Friend (Nikkdisneylover8390's Animal Style) He plays Dr. Johanson He is a surgeon The Princess and The Cat He played Frog Naveen The Princess and the Genie He played Louis Thomas O'Malley of the Jungle He plays George He is a jungle man Olladdin He plays Sultan He is the Sultan Danny and Bagheera He plays Wayne Gibson He is Gunther's father and Jason's stepfather Dannyarzan He plays Tarzan's Real Father He is a father Oliver (a.k.a Bambi) and Oliver 2 (a.k.a Bambi 2) He plays the Great prince of the Forest He is a deer He plays Wilbur in Fa Mulan's Sword and Fa Mulan's Sword 2: Thomas' Great Adventure He is a pig Christopher Robinladdin, Christopher Robinladdin 2: The Return of Governor Ratcliffe, and Christopher Robinladdin 3: The King of Thieves He plays Rajah He is an Indian tiger The Pagemaster (SuperDisneyFan15 Animal Style) He plays Alan Tyler We're Back!: A Feline's Story He played Rex He is a dinosaur The Mammal Book He plays Bagheera He is a panther Oliver and Berlioz He played Alex Frensky The Cat King He played Mufasa He is a lion The Aristocat King, The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O' Malley's pride, The Aristocat King 3: Hakuna matata and The Aristocat Guard: The Return of the Roar He Played Adult Simba He is a lion Dannyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He plays Cassim The King of Thieves He is the king of thieves Robin Hood (Animated Style) He plays Toby Turtle's Father He is a turtle Dannycules He plays as Zeus He is Greek God Sawyerlan He plays Fa Zhou He is a father Animation Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Birds He plays Llama Su He is an alien leader The Fox Princess Plays as King William He is a king Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (FGRForever Animal Style) He is a father Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He plays Tyro He is Eartbender father Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's pet style) He plays Carl Betly He is a policeman Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal StyleHe plays Hakoda He is Sokka and Katara's father The Jungle Book (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He plays Colonel Hathi He is a Leader Dannto II Cat Quest He played as Nava He is an old wolf The Bandicoot's New Groove He played as Llama Kuzco He is a Llama The Little Mer-Cat, The Little Mer-Cat 2:Return To The Sea, The Little Mer-Cat 3: Sawyer's Beging and The Little Mer-Cat (TV Series) He Played King Neptune and King Triton He is Ariel's Father and Merman The Little Elizabeth Brisby He played Scuttle He is a Seagulls WALL-E (Disney And The Video Collection Version) - Wall-E is Played By Thomas O'Malley Relatives *Wife -Duchess *Father -Tom *Mother -Toodles Galore *Brothers -Tom Cat Jr. and Robespierre *Grandfather -Jaune-Tom *Grandmother -Mewsette *Uncle -Tom's Grandfather *Children -Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz *Father-In Law-Mewtwo Portrayals *The Aristobirds - Thomas O'Malley played by Blu *The Aristocritters - Thomas O'Malley played by Tigger *The Aristobugs - Thomas O'Malley played by Flik *The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) - Thomas O'Malley played by Aladdin *The Aristocats (TomandCleocatra Style) - Marie is played by Tom *The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) - Marie is played by Jerry Gallery: Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Lawrence Fletcher.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Protagonists Category:The Aristocats Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cody and Penny's Adventures Heroes Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Yes Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Water Characters Category:PixarTales Characters Category:Joy's Adventures Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Animals